The Woman in 12B
by DaboGirl
Summary: The Internet where anything you say or do can be seen by others. Rated T for mention of sex and to be on the safe side


Like so many others I need to add a bit to our wonderful season finale. I want to thank everyone who has read and comment on my other stories. I am working on the next chapter to Deep in the Heart of Texas but this one came knocking at my door.

As always I don't own the Mentalist or the characters associated with the show.

Please enjoy and thank you for letting me share what is in my mind.

**The Women in 12B**

Teresa Lisbon woke just as the hot Florida sunlight reached the apex of daybreak. The warmth and the brightness felt good it made her stretch lazily and let out a yawn. She propped herself up to look over at the clock but her view was blocked by the wonderful sight of Patrick Jane asleep in her bed.

He was really here and he really loved her and it felt so damn good.

"Morning sweetheart. You're up early." The deep baritone voice startled her out of her revelry.

"The sun woke me up. How about you? Why are you awake?" She knew the smile she was wearing now would be with her all day, maybe all month. Hopefully she wouldn't lose it for years.

"I couldn't wait to wake up and see you"

Teresa moved closer and put her head on his chest.

"It is nice isn't it." She absentmindedly began making lazy circles on his bare stomach

Patrick looked at her his expression serious.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about last night Teresa." He hung his head blonde curls made golden by the morning sun.

"It's OK. We were both emotional drained and physically tired. And the doctor gave you that pain pill. Not a good combo for romance."

He smiled at her. The big flashy smile. She was so understanding his Teresa.

Then she added nonchalantly. "And there is your age. I mean we don't want to break anything else."

Jane gave her a look of shook and feigned anger.

"Really Teresa we want to go there so early in the relationship? I'm not exactly a dirty old man when it comes to our age difference."

"You did not just call me old Patrick Jane?'

"Well I did notice The Bureau sent you some literature on retirement."

"Liar, they did not." Teresa picked up her pillow and looked at him. "You are so dead Jane."

"Jane? What happened to Patrick?"

Before she could answer she found herself locked in the embrace of two strong arms looking into eyes dilated with passion.

"I love you Teresa. I love you so much." A voice barely above a whisper was echoing in her brain.

"Show me how much Patrick."

"With pleasure ..."

The next hours was filled with discarded clothes, passionate sighs and the excitement of love at last fulfilled.

...

For the second time in a day Teresa woke up to sunshine and the smell of tropic humidity. This time laying next to her was not only her true soul mate but also her lover. Everything was perfect. At lest for now.

"Oh crap!" Teresa was distracted from her brunch of assorted pastries and strong coffee by the sight of her phone laying on the bedside table.

"What's the matter." Patrick looked up from his perfectly scrambled eggs.

"My phone it's off. Damn I don't remember shutting it down."

"I'm sure Abbott will understand we wanted some alone time. Just turn it on now.

"OK but he was so adamant we stay in touch." The screen was lighting up to let her know she was connected again.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring look and a pat on the hand.

"You're right. I mean what could have happened in the last two hours."

"Other than multiple orgasms?" He looked so damn smug.

"You are going to be insufferable about that aren't you?"

"Meh" He winked at her then shrugged. "I might have started late but I did deliver."

"Yes you did sweetheart, yes you did."

Theresa took a scope of eggs off his plate with her fingers and put them in her mouth. Licking her lips.

Patrick was mesmerized by the way her tongue moved around her lips and flicked in and out of her mouth. He felt himself becoming aroused again and saw the same passion in her eyes.

Just as lips were about to meet Lisbon's phone started beeping and making pinging sounds.

Teresa looked at the screen to see she had over a dozen missed calls as well as an inordinate amount of text messages.

"What the hell?"

She tapped the screen to play her first message. It was Grace and Wayne.

"Hi Teresa and Patrick." His name was followed by a round of giggles. "I can't believe it you guys finally together after all this time. I'm so happy for you, we both are. Right honey?"

"Wayne here, man I can't stop smiling you two deserve each other, I mean happiness wise. Not like in a bad way. Oh hell just be happy guys you deserve it.

The phone apparently went back to Grace. "Call when you get a chance."

"Or come up for air" was heard from the background.

"Wayne stop this is Lisbon don't embarrass her."

"That was odd. Guess Cho told them." Patrick moved closer to get a look at her phone. She had a dozen or more missed calls.

Patrick picked up his phone and retrieved his missed calls."

"Hey Paddy it's Pete and Sam. Damn you and Pepper. Sam told me she saw it the first time you two showed up together. And then you sent her all those letters. It's about time boy. You go be happy Paddy. Be happy both of you."

"Well Cho didn't tell them that's for sure."

Teresa next call was from her brother Tommy.

"Reese what the hell is going on? I thought you were with this Marcus guy going to DC. Now Jane is back. Call me sis I'm confused. Love ya."

Tommy's call was followed by an excited Annie.

"O-M-G Aunt Teresa I'm so excited. Patrick is so hot and he loves you so much not like that Pikey guy. Bring him home for Thanksgiving pleaseeeee I want to show off my new uncle."

Lisbon looked over at Jane he was staring at his phone again.

"Text message from Danny He told me Angie would be happy for me and he's glad we found each other."

Teresa took his hand and squeezed. They were both silent for a moment.

"What the is going on Patrick?"

"Hell if I know" He shook his head.

The rest of the messages where more of the same. Teresa even had text from her long lost college roommate wishing her well.

"Well at lest no calls from the office. How about you?"

"Wait I have one from Abbott." Jane retrieved the bosses message.

"Jane you are a pain in the ass. A big pain in the ass."

"Well that's off to a good start, don't you think Teresa?"

Teresa just rolled her eyes.

"The TSA says they won't press charges but you did wind up on the no fly list. It'll take a few days to straighten it out. So instead of letting you lose on Amtrak I'm giving you five days unpaid leave. With the weekend that gives you a week to get it all together. Tell Lisbon she is on vacation I'll expect both of you back at work all refreshed and happy. And Jane don't blow your second chance."

"Seven days to ourselves what ever will we do? Jane asked pupils dilated.

"Oh I have some ideas." The petite brunette moved closer.

...

Lisbon was already in the shower when Jane finally made the decision to get out of bed. He could tell by the sunlight it was late afternoon.

"Teresa, Teresa"

"What?" She stuck her head out of the bathroom door wrapped in towel hairdryer in hand."

"I missed you that's all."

She stopped the urge to roll her eyes at him, he looked so adorable.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?" He continued.

"First eat I'm starving we've had nothing since breakfast."

"Seriously woman you ate at lest two whole bear claws just a few hours ago"

"What can I say I worked up an appetite. Someone kept me on my toes." She bumped Patrick with her shoulder, giving him a shy under the eyelashes smile.

"Hmm I don't remember you on your toes. On your back, on all fours and even on the floor but no can't recall toes."

Teresa stared at him and abruptly headed toward the closet.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting ready to go to lunch."

"Can I join you?:

"Let me see. Are there going to be any more sexual innuendos?

"No Miss Lisbon. I'll be good." Jane made a cross over his heart.

"OK then I guess we can get some lunch together."

Lisbon changed into shorts, t-shirt and a pair of well worn sandals.

Jane had on his suit pants and a his usual white print shirt.

"Patrick don't you have any casual clothes? A pair of shorts, jeans, anything other than suits?

"No, never had any need for anything else. Didn't really do anything other than work and an occasional meal or movie with you. No reason for an extensive wardrobe."

All those years she knew him it never once crossed her mind that she was his only social life. How could she have been so stupid so unaware. Tears filled her eyes she hadn't been the good friend she always thought she was to him.

"Don't cry sweetheart. It's not that big a deal I'll buy some jeans, shorts even. We'll go shopping this afternoon." He wiped the tears from her face.

...

The mall wasn't that big but endless boutiques carrying all a man would need for a beach vacation abound. It didn't take long before Jane had suitable attired for the weather and the activities.

Jane was at the cashier station when Lisbon walked up behind him and placed a baseball cap on his head.

"What is this?" He took it off to get a closer look. The cap had the inscription _Live Life Now! a_nd an insignia for Islamorada.

"I'll pay for the hat, In fact all pay for all of this ..." Lisbon gestured to all the items on the counter.

"Teresa!"

"Don't Teresa me I'm paying it's a gift from me no arguments. Happy one day anniversary."

Jane bent down and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"Aw you two are so cute." the cashier was beaming at them. "Ernesto come over here it's the women from seat 12B and him. And they are acting all lovey dovey"

Ernesto a young about twenty asked if he could take a picture with them. They politely declined.

...

After finding a nice outdoor cafe for lunch. Jane pondered the strange goings on at the store, the phone calls and messages.

"Teresa, had the announcement to shut down all electronic equipment been made before I showed up? On know on the plane?"

"I don't remember. Why?"

He took her phone from the table.

"Do you get you tube on this thing?

"I think so I'm not sure. What are you thinking Jane?"

He laughed at the use of his last name his FBI agent was back in work mode.

"I think we have gone viral Lisbon."

With that he turned the phone to face her and there it was a video of him with his hands over his head declaring his love for the women in 12B.

"Oh my God! No wonder everyone has been staring at us. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be most of hundred or so comments comments are positive."

"A hundred comments. Are you kidding me?"

"Give or take and that is just one video apparently there are several more and we have our own Face Book page too."

Just then the waitress walked over. "Can I get you something to drink?'

"Scotch neat for the lady. What?" He looked over at the women across the table from him. "I'm pretty sure the diet coke idea went out the window about two minutes go."

"You're right. Scotch is fine." She looked at the waitress "Water chaser please"

"Bourbon for me thanks. And the cheese plate."

She was about to walk away when the light of recognition crossed her face.

"You're them aren't you? The couple from the plane. I'm so happy you got together." She put her hand on Jane's arm. "You made me cry. The things you said to her so romantic." She walked away trying to hide her sniffling.

The couple a the table just looked at each other trying to think of what to say.

Finally Jane broke the silence.

"Do you like to fish Teresa?"

"I do why"

"Oh I'm just thinking a few days out on the ocean Just us and a fishing pole. No internet."

"Sounds like heaven. When can we leave?"

"Tomorrow. I'll make the arrangements."

...

The sun was shining the fish were biting even if Teresa insisted on throwing them back and the Internet was sketchy at best. Pure bliss.

"I didn't know you knew how to operate a boat?"

"I'm just full of surprises despite your claim I'm predictable."

"I will never underestimate your hidden talents again my dear. Any of them." Jane gave her sly wink.

"This was a great idea Patrick. I'll be sorry to go back to Austin."

"We can't hide away forever Teresa."

"Do you think this whole video thing will have blown over?"

"Yeah nothing stays new for more than a week not even true love."

...

By the time they were ready to leave Florida all of the paperwork had been done. Jane was cleared to fly and Teresa once again was working in Austin.

They boarded the flight and Lisbon found herself again in seat 12B with Jane on the aisle and the window seat empty.

"This is sweet Patrick sitting in the same seat."

"Yes it is only I didn't book these seats."

After being in the air about twenty minutes the PA system, boomed loudly.

"Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking We would like you to join with Pacific Sky Airlines in welcoming back Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane or as they are known to romantics the world over. The women in Seat 12B and the man that loves her. Good to see you two love birds worked it all out. And when the time comes gives us a call and the honeymoon is on us."

The whole plane was looking at them at by now.

"Kiss her already." someone yelled from a few rows up.

"You know I hate the Internet Patrick." Teresa was beet red looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"I know sweetheart but we have an obligation to give our fans to give them what they want."

Leaning over he took her face in his hands and kissed her a good long proper kiss while the sound of applause echoed in the background.

When they lips parted Teresa looked at him and whispered.

"You know that women in Seat 12B?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"She loves you too."


End file.
